


I Don't Want to Leave You Alone

by Mr_Codebreaker



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, This is so sad alexa play hooked on a feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Codebreaker/pseuds/Mr_Codebreaker
Summary: Groot's vision of his adventures with the guardians and specially Rocket, who had always been part of his family.





	I Don't Want to Leave You Alone

I was never sure how long my life was, or how much longer it could draw out to be. Time has passed and that's all. I'm unsure if I'm the last of my kind, since I've never met another one of myself. A family of my species. But a family I always had and was always part of. In the beginning it was just Rocket and myself. I imagine I was his only family also as he never kept anyone else with us. He was nice and understanding with me, but not with himself. He insisted he was a monster but I have always failed to understand why. He is the only one of his kind but so am I. That doesn't change things. He is kind and cares for me in a way I cannot comprehend why he could be a monster.  
  
Then there was the new family, and I care for them and wish to protect them the same way I would to my old friend. The human whose ship we now travel by, Starlord or simply Peter, was one who brought us all together, I suppose. His quest brought us to the company of a former assassin, Gamora, and a man, Drax, who never understood my friend's jokes. But the quest also brought my previous body to an end. It felt excruciatingly painful to lose myself in this manner, burned and torn apart by the explosion on the ship on Xandar, but it was never unclear why I chose to do so. They were my family and were the only hope for the galaxy. I never regreted it, and never should.  
  
When I was reborn, I saw how important it had been, but it also posed to me a major setback. My body had to be grown again, from a sapling to my old self. This would take years, as my friends clearly saw, but they always stood by my side. Rocket, who had been my brother, was now an older sibling, a mentor, to help me rediscover the world. I have only pieces of my previous memory, and with him I had the assistance I needed to rebuild what I sacrificed.  
  
With our travels we came across new members to our group. The one called Mantis and, shortly after, our encouter with Thor.  
  
With the man and Rocket, I finally visited the planet Earth and found myself back in the main battle. That was, until I felt it. The end aproaching, faster than I imagined it would. All I could do was to sit down for a moment and catch my breath, to attempt to diminish the pain rising up from every part of my body. I could feel myself falling apart, some of my arm already in dust when Rocket went to my side. He asked me not to go, begged of me to stay, but there's nothing I could do this time. I saw him taking my hand and I spoke my last words to him.  
  
"I am Groot..."  
  
I am unsure if he understood me, but I simply said "Dad". Because of how he took care of me, never gave up on me. He was the family I always needed but never really deserved. He was by my side every mission we took, every planet we explored. Others compare him to a trash panda or an irrational creature, but he was the smartest of us without a doubt. And he was the one with most feelings, one who had suffered more loss than any of us.  
  
I closed my eyes forever, the pain finally subsiding, and he's the last thing I saw. I do not regret dying, but I do regret leaving Rocket alone.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ok, I swear there's a second chapter coming that will be happier (I hope)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Edit: I now searched and Joe Russo said that only Peter Parker felt his death, for the others it was basicallly painless, so that's not really right. But changing the story also feels wrong, so sorry.


End file.
